La Historia de Bardock
by DrakeSS
Summary: Este Fic narra la vida de Bardock, desde que recibió un ataque enemigo por parte del malvado rey Ank ( personaje inventado ) hasta que muere defendiendo su planeta como un honrado guerrero.
1. Capítulo 1 La emboscada

**Hola a todos, este va a ser mi tercer FIC que supongo que estará mucho mejor que los otros. Espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.**

**La historia de Bardock.**

Primer capítulo.

Sonó un fuerte estruendo seguido de varios disparos acompañados de explosiones y ruidos muy fuertes. Serían sobre las 3 de la madrugada y Bardock, yacía en su cama hasta que escuchó esto.

Muy aturdido, abrió los ojos y agudizó sus sentidos para intentar comprender lo que estaba pasando, algo muy extraño para ser las 3 A.M.

Un segundo después de esto apareció un hombre en la habitación. Era un hombre de pelo largo y negro, ojos del mismo color, muy muscoloso y más bajo que Bardock.

-¡Papá! ¡Estás vivo! – Dijo, algo más aliviado.

-Ah, Raditz, eres tú.. ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? Yo me acabo de despertar.

- ¡ Algunas tropas del rey Ank están atacando nuestro fuerte ¡

- ¡MALDITA SEA! – Exclamó Bardock, muy indignado por esto, pues el rey Ank lideraba varios planetas del sector 5-AC, y era enemigo principal de Freezer y sus tropas, los saiyajins.

-Sí, padre, ese maldito condenado nos atacó mientras todos dormíamos. Por ahora apenas hay heridos, pero debemos acudir en la ayuda de nuestros camaradas rápidamente.

-Está bien hijo, a por ellos.

El rey Ank estaba sentado en su trono, cuando entró uno de sus comandantes con heridas en la cara y el casco de tripulante de caza de combate en mano. Su rostro mostraba seriedad y preocupación por lo que su rey fuera a pensar después de lo que había pasado..

-Cuéntame, Khar, ¿Cómo ha ido la emboscada a nuestros enemigos, los saiyajins?

-Pues.. rey.. ahora le contaré todo.

-Nada más decir esto al rey le cambió la cara, éste sabía que si su mejor comandante respondía de esa manera, las cosas no habían sucedido según lo esperado-

" Estábamos en las naves, listos para la emboscada, en un segundo di la orden y todos descendimos hacia el planeta muy silenciosamente. Todo marchaba como la seda. Sigilosamente, nos fuimos acercando al campamento saiyajin. No había guardias, era perfecto. Estábamos todos decididos a acabar con ellos y vengarnos por la batalla que sucedió hace 5 años, en el planeta Namek, dónde, literalmente, nos patearon el culo a todos.. Le susurré a mi capitán de a bordo que diera la orden de atacar, y todos volamos hacia el campamento, con el mismo ruido que hace una hoja al moverse. Contamos hasta tres y.. todo comenzó. Empezamos a lanzar ráfagas a diestro y siniestro, y los saiyajins se despertaron y respondieron inmediatamente. Llevábamos las de ganar, habíamos matado a más de la mitad de ellos sin perder casi ni un hombre, ya que teníamos la ventaja de que los habíamos pillado por sorpresa. Pero de la nada, aparecieron otros dos sujetos muchísimo más fuertes que los demás, e incluso que nosotros. Uno tenía el pelo muy alborotado, armadura verde y cara seria. El otro tenía un pelo muy largo, era mucho más agresivo y arrogante que su acompañante, varios años mayor, por lo que parecía.

Estos dos saiyajins empezaron a atacar a todas nuestras tropas a la velocidad del rayo.. Eran tan rápidos que la mayoría de nosotros no podíamos seguirlos con la vista. Mi capitán a bordo, logró alcanzar con una ráfaga de energía al chico del pelo largo, y eso.. desafortunadamente.. desató la furia de uno de ellos.

De lo que más nos arrepentimos entonces, bueno… me arrepiento.. es de hacer eso. El poder de ese sujeto aumentó aún MÁS, tanto que creó un aura de energía a su alrededor y las rocas empezaron a levantarse. Mató a casi todos de nosotros, y yo, conseguí huir, usando mi habilidad de sprint al máximo.. y eso fue todo.. aquí estoy"

-El rey quedó consternado al oír estas palabras.. Había un sujeto mucho más fuerte que su comandante, y eso era algo bastante malo para su reino..

-¡MALDITA SEA, MALDITOS SAIYAJINS Y MALDITO PLANETA VEGETA, YO OS MALDIGO A TODOS!

El rey golpeó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas y la hizo volar en pedazos, el comandante temía por la furia de su superior.. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con Bardock, su hijo Raditz, y el rey Ank?


	2. Capítulo 2 Un plan contra los saiyajins

**La Historia de Bardock.**

**Capítulo 2. **_La conspiración del rey Ank._

-Ahggg.. – expiraba uno de los soldados que la pasada noche habían emboscado a Bardock y sus compañeros.

- Era por la mañana, nos situamos en el campamento destruido donde la pasada noche fueron atacados Bardock y los demás, en el aire aún estaba el olor de la batalla. Muchos cuerpos yacían en el suelo, sin vida, excepto uno de ellos, que aún estaba con vida, pero no por mucho más tiempo-

-¡Padre, mira, aún queda uno de esos malditos condenados!

- Vaya, así es Raditz. Interroguemos a ese canalla.

Los dos saiyajins se acercaron al soldado de Ank.

-Maldito, ahora quiero que nos cuentes quién os envía a atacarnos y porqué lo hace.

- No pienso decir nada.. – Alegó como podía el soldado moribundo.

- Si no lo dices por las buenas, tendremos que hacerlo por las malas..

*Dicho y hecho. Bardock le dio una buena tunda a su enemigo.*

- ¿Y qué, piensas hablar ahora, o tengo que apalearte más aún?

El soldado se encontraba en muy mal estado, y sabía que unos pocos golpes más acabarían por su vida, asique, sin más remedio, decidió contarle todo a Bardock.

No hace falta más violencia, te lo contaré todo.

Así me gusta, prosigue.

Hace dos noches, nos encontrábamos toda la brigada de combate en los cuarteles, celebrando una de las muchas victorias que habíamos conseguido en esta guerra. Acto seguido, nos llamó el comandante del rey Ank a mí y a su capitán para una charla privada. No teníamos ni idea de lo que iba, pero nos contó de que el rey Ank se sentía muy amenazado de vosotros, los saiyajins, ya que, según sus estudios, os estábais haciendo muy poderosos, y tenía miedo de que el legendario super-saiyajin del que se habla apareciera, como cada 1000 años. Para hacer que esto no sucediera, investigó y descubrió que vosotros íbais a estar esta noche en una escaramuza de combate y era la ocasión perfecta para atacaros desprevenidos.

¡Ah, canallas! – Alegó Bardock, indignado.

Después de la charla con el comandante, el rey Ank nos ordenó prepararnos para estar listos la siguiente noche, (ayer), y fuimos en unas naves extremadamente silenciosas y con un dispositivo anti-radar para que no nos pudierais detectar. Bajamos de las naves y comenzó el ataque, y eso es todo.

No me fío de que eso sea todo, noto que hay algo más y si no me lo dices inmediatamente te torturaré de la peor forma posible. – le amenazó Bardock con mucha seriedad.

Está bien, hay algo más. Pero si te lo cuento prométeme por tu orgullo que no me vas a matar.

Lo prometo por mi orgullo de saiyajin, que, como podrás comprobar, es bastante elevado.

Lo que me queda por contarte es que el rey Ank planea acabar con todos vosotros, y tras muchos días de investigación acaba de descubrir que el gobernador Freezer os está utilizando para lo que quiere, y va a conseguir su alianza para acabar con vosotros por un elevadísimo precio.

La cara de Bardock había cambiado totalmente. No se le habría ocurrido nunca que el malvado de Freezer sería capaz de hacer eso, pero tampoco lo dudaba. Mostró muchísima preocupación al oír esto. *

¿Con que sí, no? ¿Con que tu maldito rey quiere acabar con todos nosotros sea como sea verdad? Pues lo vais a pagar todos, y tú el primero. Y lo he jurado por mi orgullo ya que mi orgullo de saiyajin es malvado, y no voy a dudar en acabar con tu miserable y apestosa vida. Ahora, muere.

Bardock aplastó la cara de su ya debilitado enemigo con todas sus fuerzas y ésta reventó en pedazos, dejando rastros de sangre en su cara y por toda su armadura.

¡Raditz! ¿Lo has escuchado todo?

Así es, padre.. ¿Y ahora, qué demonios podemos hacer?

No lo sé, necesito retirarme un rato a despejar mi mente y buscar una solución. Tú puedes aprovechar y entrenar, ya que, más adelante, nos esperan peleas más duras que éstas.

Como tú desees, padre.

Padre e hijo se retiraron, los dos muy preocupados. Raditz, entrenó, aunque no lo pudo hacer al máximo porque todo este asunto con el rey Ank y Freezer lo tenía demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

Dos días antes, muy lejos de allí, en la nave del malvado Ank, se reúnen sus mejores comandantes, capitanes, almirantes, etc. Para averiguar la manera de pagar a Freezer.

¿ Y bien, señores, han presentado sus ideas?

Sí, milord. – Contestó inmediatamente su mejor comandante, cuyo nombre era Vork. Éste le tenía mucho afecto a Ank, ya que había sido su maestro desde que era chico, debido al alto nivel de pelea que destacaba ante los demás soldados.

He rebuscado y rebuscado, consultando a las gentes que viajan por todos los planetas, a los comerciantes, y he averiguado algo, que, definitivamente, es la solución a todos nuestros problemas. Hay una leyenda local, que consiste en que cada 1000 años aparece un extraordinario guerrero, denominado " Super-Saiyajin". Este guerrero tiene un poder impresionante, tal es, que podría acabar con todo el universo si le viniese en gana. Lo interesante, es que el rey Freezer, se cree esta leyenda y teme con que este sujeto aparezca, supere sus poderes, y acabe con su dominio. Podemos aprovechar esto, para aliarnos con él y, así, destruir el planeta Vegeta y a esas sabandijas.

Las caras de todos los allí presentes se habían iluminado de alegría. Era una excelente idea. Sonaron aplausos y el rey le felicitó por su perfecto plan.

Poco después, contactaría con Freezer y le propondría la tregua para llevar a cabo el plan. Él sabía que ese plan no podía fallar. Por fin, borraría del mapa a sus peores enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriables.


	3. Capítulo 3 Infiltración planeada

**La Historia de Bardock**

**Capítulo 3.**

-Excelente.. excelente.. así que veo que tú también temes por la existencia de ese " super- saiyajin" ¿ verdad?

-Así es, Freezer. Como tú, he estado indagando y a mi parecer, la leyenda es cierta, y, tal así, muy peligrosa.

-Bueno.. pues la verdad, veo tú propuesta del pacto como algo con mucho futuro. Tenemos que acordarlo todo, por lo que, mañana, te invito a mi sede. Ordenaré a algunos de mis soldados que se encarguen de transportarte aquí, no tendrás ningún problema.

-Cómo tu quieras, pero, no se te vaya a ocurrir traicionarme. – Esto lo decía debido a que Freezer era muy malvado, y a cualquier cosa beneficiosa le sacaba más beneficio aún, haciendo daño a las personas, siendo éstas, a veces, inocentes. –

-Tranquilo.. Doy fé de que no te haré nada. En cualquier caso, ¿Para qué me serviría a mí ahora matarte? Bueno, no hay más que hablar, te veo mañana. – La comunicación entre los dos personajes de alta importancia finalizó –

"Mm..esto me parece algo extraño.. Pero no debo imaginarme nada antes de que acuerde el pacto con Freezer. Espero que no quiera sacarle más partido aún a esto, acabando con nuestro gobierno. De todas maneras, prepararé la guardia por si algo sale mal."

·El rey llamó a Vork, su comandante·

-Dígame, señor, ¿en qué le puedo ser de ayuda?

-Sobre tu plan.. está saliendo sobre ruedas. Acabo de hablar hace unos minutos con Freezer, y a él le parece bien. Mañana nos vamos a reunir en su sede. Lo que necesito es que organices una patrulla de guardia por si algo no sucediera tal y cómo tendría que ser.

-Como usted desee. Le comunicaré al capitán que haga un grupo de unos 50 hombres aproximadamente. Usted tranquilo, todo va a ir sobre ruedas.

-Eso espero, ahora puedes marcharte.

…

_Lejos de allí, Bardock y su hijo están cenando y discutiendo sobre la situación._

-Dime hijo,¿ has entrenado?

-Así es, padre. Tras una dura tarde, he conseguido elevar mi ki un poco.

-De acuerdo. Yo he aprovechado el día para meditar sobre lo siguiente que vamos a hacer. Mira, escucha atentamente. Aquel dichoso moribundo al que interrogamos, nos contó que el ataque fue organizado por el rey Ank. Tal vez, esté tramando algo relacionado con nosotros, y ahí es donde tenemos que actuar. Necesitamos infiltrarnos en su nave mañana temprano, para averiguar lo que está pasando.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo lograremos hacer eso?

-Eso será muy fácil. Estuve rebuscando en el cadáver de ese soldado, y descubrí que tenía un walkie-talkie ya programado para hablar con su jefe. En la pantalla aparece "Vork", por lo que así se debe de llamar éste. Uno de nosotros, deberá de ponerse las ropas y hacerse pasar por un soldado de Ank. Utilizaremos el walkie-talkie para ponernos en contacto con las fuerzas del rey y así poder infiltrarnos fácilmente en su nave. Una vez allí, será tan fácil como ir escuchando las conversaciones de los allí presentes, o buscar entre los documentos. – El plan de Bardock parecía ser perfecto. –

-Vaya padre. Te felicito. Veo que te lo has "currado".

-Pues sí. Y ahora, ¿Quién de nosotros se hará pasar por el soldado?

-Puff.. pues no sé, padre. – Raditz se mostró meditabundo por unos instantes. –

- A mí no me costaría hacerlo, pero con mí larga melena creo que me detectarían fácilmente.

-Eso es cierto.. Bueno. No te preocupes. Yo lo haré. – Bardock estaba muy decidido y bajo cualquier circunstancia averiguaría todo lo que sucedía.

- Bien. Ahora, debemos descansar. Por cierto, ¿crees que con el walkie-talkie podrás contactar conmigo?

- Busca en los cadáveres. Alguno de ellos debe de tener un walkie talkie.

· Raditz se marchó y en unos minutos volvió con un mando en la mano, efectivamente, uno de los cadáveres contenía uno de los aparatos de comunicación. ·

-Perfecto, cuando logre entrar en la nave te lo comunicaré, y así estaremos hablando para contarnos la situación.

-Sí, sí, excelente. Con todo esto, es casi imposible que nuestro plan fallase ahora.

- Ahora necesitamos descansar. Mañana, al alba, te despertaré y partiré hacia la nave.

…..

"Papá, papá! Porfavor! Reacciona! – Raditz sollozaba ante el cuerpo sin vida de Bardock. Muchas lágrimas caían desordenadamente por su rostro. El maldito rey, se había dado cuenta de que ese soldado no era suyo, sino un infiltrado, y, de improviso, lo había atravesado con una onda de energía sin que Bardock se percatara".

"¡No, no! No puede ser posible!".

..

-Raditz, Raditz, despierta.

· El saiyajin se despertó bruscamente, con sudor por todo su corpulenta figura de saiyajin. ·

-¡Papá, estás vivo!

-Tranquilo, ha sido una pesadilla. Parece ser que has soñado que la infiltración salía mal. No te preocupes, no sucederá así.

- Lo sé, lo sé.. Son solo mis rebuscados pensamientos.

· Dicho esto, Raditz volvió a dormirse ·

…

· Ya era el alba. Bardock no había querido dormir, y se pasó toda la noche pensando junto a su hijo, que dormía. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, y no era de que algo malo le pasase a él, sino a muchas más personas de su raza. No había que indagar más, era hora de irse ·

-Hijo, despiértate. – Lo zarandeó suavemente con el brazo.

-¿Ya es la hora, padre?

-Así es. Ya he cogido las vestimentas y lo he preparado todo. Ahora partiré hacia la nave y hablaré por el walkie-talkie. Tú espera aquí hasta que logre contactar contigo.

- Espero que te vaya bien, papá. Ya sabes que te tengo mucho afecto.

-Tranquilo. – Dicho esto, le sonrió y comenzó a volar, elevándose hasta tal punto que ya no se le divisaba.

· Raditz, mientras tanto, entrenó un poco. Debía de prepararse por si cualquier cosa sucediera. Tal vez, el destino de los saiyajins estaba en manos de él y de su padre. ·

···························································································································································

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo. La verdad es que me está gustando como se va desarrollando la historia. Si no es mucho pedir, comentar vuestros reviews para que pueda mejorar. Un saludo :) **


	4. Capítulo 4 Afirmaciones

**La Historia de Bardock**

**Capítulo 4.**

·Nervios.. eso es lo que sentía Raditz desde el momento en que su padre se dirigía a la nave. Los intentaba ocultar pero le resultaba imposible. Sabía que su padre podía correr peligro y él sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo, pero era mejor quedarse ahí.·

Mientras pensaba todo esto, del aparato de comunicación sonó: "Biiip, Biiip"

-¡Debe de ser mi padre! –Exclamó Raditz, entusiasmado.

·Raditz cogió el Walkie-Talkie rápidamente y le dio al botón de encender·

-¿Sí?

-Raditz. Soy yo.

-¡Papá! ¿Has conseguido infiltrarte?

-Así es, me hice pasar por un soldado. Les conté que había peleado contra los saiyajins (nosotros) y que, había yacido en el suelo inconsciente. Tras un día, me desperté y rápidamente reaccioné y comencé a volar hacia la nave.

-¿Y se han tragado eso?

-Sí. Son más tontos de lo que pensaba. Pero bueno, todo va bien. Ahora voy a cotillear un poco por el lugar, si descubro algo, te llamaré inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo, padre. Que te vaya bien. · Fin de la comunicación ·

…

10 A.M. Bardock está infiltrado en la nave del rey mientras éste desayuna. El saiyajin debe de tener cuidado de no toparse con él, pues el rey reconoce a todo su ejército y en un segundo lo descubriría. La nave era bastante amplia, a decir verdad. Lo suficientemente amplia para un rey. Al entrar, se encontraba el corredor principal que dirigía a la sala de control. Hacia los lados se abrían las distintas habitaciones, como eran: Cuarteles, sala de entrenamiento, comedor, cocina, etc…

Bardock ya había entrado al corredor principal y discretamente entró en los cuarteles, como cualquier soldado lo haría. Saludó con un gesto militar al guardia que habiá en la puerta del cuartel y se sentó en una mesa a escuchar. Para no levantar sospechas, hizo como que estaba descansando. Eso era normal, pues supuestamente había logrado escapar de una desastrosa batalla.

-Y, dime, Vork,¿A qué hora se dirigirá Ank a la nave de Freezer?

"¿Ank y Freezer? ¿Qué demonios? – Pensó Bardock. Agudizó su oído para enterarse mejor."

-Pues, la verdad no me ha dicho la hora exacta. Solo sé que probablemente sea por la tarde-noche, a eso de las ocho, supongo.

-Está bien, ahora voy a organizar la patrulla que nuestro señor nos mandó realizar. Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós, capitán.

· Vork se dirigió hacia un mueble-bar y cogió una botella de vodka. Necesitaba descansar un poco y restaurar energía. Tras sentarse, se percató de la presencia del soldado de su escuadrón. Debía hablar con él ·

-Oye, ¿tú eres uno de los soldados que me acompañaron a la emboscada, verdad?

-Eh.. sí. – disimulaba Bardock – después de caer inconsciente, me desperté un día después, en medio de todos los cadáveres. Supongo que los saiyajins me dieron por muerto.

- ¿No quedaba ningún otro superviviente?

-No, señor. Yo fui el único que sobrevivió aparte de usted.

-Buen trabajo entonces, por volver a la nave cuanto antes. Te felicito. Bueno, ahora tengo asuntos importantes que resolver.

-Adiós, comandante.

"Por los pelos. – Pensó bardock. – Si hubiera respondido con aspecto dubitativo, se habría percatado muy fácilmente de mi presencia. Por ahora lo estoy haciendo muy bien. Pero, ¿Cómo que el rey Ank va a ir a la nave de Freezer? ¿Para qué? ¿Estarán tramando algo los dos? No lo logro entender.. Tal vez deba preguntar a alguno de los guardias."

Tras decir eso, Bardock se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Oye, compañero, ¿Sabes para que se van a encontrar Freezer y nuestro querido rey? He estado fuera este tiempo y no estoy al tanto de lo que sucede.

-Ah, eso.. Mira, te lo contaré detenidamente. Ank va a hacer un pacto con Freezer con el que, los dos juntos, conseguirán acabar con los saiyajins de una vez por todas.

· A Bardock se le quedó cara de espanto. Pero rápidamente la hizo desaparecer·

-¿Y por qué acabar con los saiyajins de una manera tan brusca, y no paso a paso, como debería ser?

-Pues porque ésta es la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo. Freezer teme por la llegada del super-saiyajin.

"¿Super-saiyajin? – Bardock no tenía ni idea de ese quién era ese personaje."

-¿Y qué es eso del super-saiyajin?

-Es una leyenda que cuenta, que cada 1000 años aparece un extraordinario guerrero con un poder tan increíble, que no tendría rival alguno. Como los saiyajins se están haciendo muy fuertes últimamente, se ha expandido el miedo sobre ésta leyenda.

-Ah.. ahora lo entiendo todo. Muchas gracias, camarada. Me retiro.

"Bardock ya lo sabía todo. Ahora debía esconderse y contactar con su hijo para ponerlo al tanto de la situación. Se metió en un rincón apartado de toda la nave y presionó el botón para contactar."

…

· Biiip, Biiip ·

" Debe ser mi padre otra vez. – Raditz había seguido esperando con ansia la llamada de su progenitor. Rápidamente, contestó."

-Hijo, hijo. – Se oyó al otro lado del walkie.

-Papá, ¿has averiguado algo nuevo?

-Sí. Y son las peores noticias que te puedas imaginar.. – Dijo Bardock con tristeza..

-Cuéntamelo..

· Bardock comenzó a contarle todo lo que había oído y lo que el guardia le había afirmado sobre el super-saiyajin y el plan de los dos gobernadores. ·

-Eso.. eso.. no puede ser posible.. – Raditz estaba temblando. Freezer era tan poderoso que ni en broma dos saiyajins les vencería.

-Pues,hijo mío, por desgracia, lo es..

-¡Joder! ¿Porqué siempre el destino está contra nosotros? – Raditz, indignado, golpeó una piedra con su bota y la mandó a la otra punta del planeta.

-Tenemos que encontrar alguna manera de impedir esto. Iré a reunirme contigo cuanto antes. · Bardock cortó la comunicación, se guardó el walkie-talkie, (aunque ya apenas le serviría) y salió como una bala de la nave. Ya no le importaba que descubrieran su identidad, aunque, ni así, se dieron cuenta de que había salido. ·

…

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, Raditz, incrédulo aún de lo que estaba pasando, hacía desatar su ki, ya que cuando un saiyajin estaba tremendamente enfadado e indignado debía de hacer esto, o su ki oculto podría acabar con él.

Tras sólo 10 minutos, Bardock llegó al planeta dónde se encontraba su hijo, Raditz.


End file.
